


After the Lovin'

by LaightonShay



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaightonShay/pseuds/LaightonShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever did happen the morning after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

After an intense night of champagne, beef jerky and  _incredible_ sex, the morning after is a complete blur.

_Did they do it again?_ _  
_

Rick's arm lays loosely around Susan's waist under the covers as he snores quietly, face buried in her hair. 

She smiles, holding her hand over his and relaxing into his touch, vaguely remembering flashes of the night before and smirking to herself in disbelief.

Who'd have thought that Rick Ford, of all people would be laying besides her, holding her? _Not Susan._ However there is no objection. After all, she has always found him _extremely_ attractive.

She reaches for her phone, trying her hardest not to wake him, hand scattering the clutter and empty champagne bottles on the bedside table. 

"Ah ha!" she whispers to herself when she finally retrieves it, discovering a list of unread messages from Nancy. Most of which are Nancy boasting about her time spent with 50 Cent.

_Looks like she had a good time last_ _night_ _too._

She chooses to ignore the messages when she feels Rick's grip tighten around her waist and hears him let out a soft sigh.

"Morning sweet'eart" he speaks quietly in his gravely English accent. 

"Good morning... again" she declares softly, rolling over to face him, worried that their _"morning encounter"_ was just a dream. 

"Hmm. Was good this mornin', wasn't it?" he says, raising his eyebrows at her and pulling her in close.

"Very" she states, struggling to take her eyes off his lips.

He looks down at her beautiful green eyes staring up at him, admiring him. He leans in close and presses a soft kiss to her lips, moving his hand to caress her cheek. Their lips part with a quiet 'smooch'. 

She lets out a small giggle that melts his heart. He might be the CIA's toughest agent but somehow she brings out a side of him that no one else can see but her. 

"I'm really sorry for bein' a dick on your mission, love. Di'nt mean to come across like that." Rick announces, smoothing the hair from her forehead and tucking it behind her ear.

"Tough guy like me can't go 'round on his tip toes like Beverly fuckin' Whine. Don't wanna look like a wanker, do I? I'm a man." 

She laughs and slaps his arm playfully. 

"Don't be mean!" she says and carries on giggling. 

"S'the truth, darl. And we all know a girl like you would rather shag a real bloke like me, as we found out last night... and this mornin'." he says, grinning at her with that cheeky little smile. 

She raises her eyebrows at him, "You've got a lot'a nerve, mister" she announces and pokes his chest.

"And you aren't even gonna deny it, Miss Cooper?". He grins at her proudly.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, Ford!" 

 


	2. Save It For The Flight Home

"You still 'aven't given me an answer, Cooper" Ford announces, working his way down from her soft lips to her neck with kisses. "I'm gettin' impatient"

"For heavens's sake, Rick!" she declares "Yes! I would rather "shag" a man like you. Happy?" she says, attempting to sound annoyed. 

_Hard to do when she's got Rick fucking Ford all over her._

He grins at her. "I knew a girl like you couldn't keep 'er 'ands off a bloke like me" he says, flexing his biceps just enough for her to see.

Susan rolls her eyes at him. 

"So... Is that an invitation then, darlin'?" Rick asks before continuing to cover her with kisses.

"Did you seriously just ask me that as an excuse to get in my pants?!" she asks, holding back a laugh.

"If my memory serves me right... I took them off ages ago, love.". He grins at her shocked facial expression and raises an eyebrow at her.

"I see you 'oldin' back that giggle of yours, Cooper. You're not foolin' me" he states, slithering his hand onto her bare ass and squeezing slightly.

She slaps his hand playfully and laughs.

He positions his lips over hers and presses a tender kiss to her lips. As he pulls away, Susan drags his head back down and kisses him deeply. His hands moving her body even more towards his and his leg pushing rather insistently between hers.

"Let's go get breakfast" Susan announces as she slowly pulls away from the kiss.

He sighs, "Why?" he whines like a disappointed child, holding her by her waist.

"Because we can't just stay in bed all day, we have to check out at tw-"

Before she can finish, he rolls her onto her back and kisses her, pinning her down to the mattress.

"-elve" she finishes.

"Come on. One last time?!" Rick exclaims eagerly, kissing down her neck. "For me?"

"Ford. No." she declares, pushing at his shoulders, holding back another giggle.

"Come on, love. I know you want to!". He moves his hands softly over her thighs, glancing down at her body beneath him. 

"Ford..."

"Ugh, fine, we'll just have to do it on the plane on the way back home then..." he says as he lets her out of his grip.

"Stop." she giggles and watches him search for his clothes amongst the remains of last night. "How about... when we get back home, you come over to my place?... That sound okay?" she asks him.

"Miss Cooper, it'd be my pleasure". He kisses her quickly and whispers into her ear - "That a no on the plane sex then, love?"

She sighs. "I'll think about it."

His eyes widen with delight and he grins at her more than he ever has before.

"Now go get dressed, mister. The "deal" is off if you aren't ready in time" she announces, eyes exploring the naked figure stood besides the bed, watching him search for his pants under the empty champagne bottles and beef jerky bags from last night.

He's gone in a flash. She sits on the edge of the bed smiling to herself.

_She's got him wrapped around her finger._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, lovely people. Chapter 2!
> 
> I'm a lot happier with this chapter and I'm kinda enjoying this fic writing. It's fun!
> 
> I apologise for it being quite short again. I didn't want to drag it out for too long.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Kiss and Don't Tell

"Rick, hurry up! It's 11:50, we've gotta go!" Susan exclaims as she gathers the remainder of her luggage from the hotel room and struggles to carry it to the door.

"Ford! Seriously, we've _need_ to go!" she yells to him when he doesn't reply.

"Sweet'eart, I'm coming!" he assures her as he swings opens the bathroom door. "Takes time to look this good, love." he states and tugs at the lapel of his jacket, taking one last glance at himself through the mirror.

She holds back a giggle. "You look great, now lets go!" she says as she tries to pry the door open.

"For heaven's sake!" she exclaims "Why do I have so many bags?!" 

He smirks at her as he pulls his new Louis Vitton backpack over his shoulders and meets her at the door. " 'ere, let me 'elp you, darlin'"

She moves out of the way of the door and watches his arms flex as he manoeuvres her luggage out of the door, remembering the feeling of his arms around her, holding her.

_Wow._

She smiles as he steps out to the side of the doorway to let her through. Her breasts press against his chest as she squeezes though.

"Thank you" she says as she reaches for her bags again.

"I'll carry the bags" Ford announces as he locks the door behind them both.

"Are you sure? They're super heavy" she warns him.

"I'm a big boy, I can 'andle it"

She smiles at him sweetly, flashing her dimples at him.

"Give us a kiss then" he insists.

She moves close to him and rises up onto her tip toes, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. She feels his hands slither from her waist to her ass.

"You look hot today, Cooper" he tells her when she pulls away from the kiss.

She blushes. "Wow, Rick Ford paying compliments? I didn't think that was possible"

He smiles "Shut up, you"

Susan looks down at her watch "It's 11:56, Ford! We need to hurry!" she announces.

           ---------------------------------------

They finally make their way down to the hotel lobby after Susan rejecting Ford's unmentionable and ridiculous request for them to have a quickie in the elevator.

They check out of the hotel and eventually make their way to the airport.

After checking in and dropping off their bags, the pair make their way to the gate.

"Listen. Nancy is meeting us here in 10 minutes and she cannot know about last night!" Susan warns. 

"You 'aven't told 'er? I thought girls told eachother about shit like that?" 

She laughs. "No, I haven't told her so don't say a word!" she insists.

"Alright, gonna be 'ard to keep my 'ands off you though" he says as he moves his arms around her waist from behind her and rests his head on her shoulder.

_Wow, is he actually into her?_

She giggles. "You're gonna have to try!" she warns him as she moves his arms to hug her body tighter. He tries to keep his eyes off her boobs, pushed together by his grip but can't bring himself to do so.

She's wearing a low cut black sweater and tight light blue jeans that hug her thighs and ass perfectly.

"You know... the bathrooms in first class are a lot bigger than in economy. Could probably fit two people in..." Ford whispers into her ear.

She giggles and gasps quietly. "You were serious about the plane thing, huh?" she asks him quietly. "You know, i'm not usually the type of gal to fool around in public...".

He sighs "You can't get my 'opes up like that and then just break my 'eart" he whimpers jokingly.

"You didn't let me finish..." she announces. "I'm not usually the type of gal to fool around in public, but for you, I might be able to make an exception..."

His eyes fill with delight and eagerness.

_He's never wanted to get on a plane so much in his life._

"You naughty little minx" he whispers to her, checking to see if anyone's around to see them.

(The only person in sight being a middle aged duty free cashier falling asleep at his desk)

_They're safe._

He spins her around to face him and kisses her, pulling her body closer to his and placing his hands on her ass once again. 

_He's handsy._

He can feel her smiling against his lips, holding back that little giggle of hers.

Their kiss is tender. The moment is absolutely perfect and neither of them can bring themselves to pull away.

"Susan?" says a voice from the other side of the waiting area.

Startled, Susan pulls away quickly and wriggles out of Ford's grip when she see's Nancy glancing over at them.

Her face is full of shock at the sight of her bestfriend making out with another agent.

_Not just any agent. Rick bloody Ford!_

"Oh my god!" Susan exclaims, watching Nancy glare in shock and scramble away from the two of them. Susan turns to face Rick in shock. He glances down at her in confusion.

"Do you think she saw us?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this fic so far, would love to hear your suggestions on what should happen next!


	4. Come Fly With Me

After continuous attempts to track down where Nancy had ran off to, Susan and Rick have to board the plane.

"Come on Nance" Susan says as she dials Nancy's number one last time and waits for an answer.

"Cooper, we need to get on the plane, love. We're gonna miss our flight if we don't 'urry up" Ford warns her as he gathers up her jacket and the rest of her hand luggage.

She sighs when Nancy doesn't answer yet again and Ford can see that Susan is getting upset.

"Come 'ere, love" he says as he holds out his arms for her. She moves into his arms and he holds her tightly. "Don't worry, everythin' will be okay" he assures her, stroking her hair lightly.

When they separate, she threads her fingers between his and holds his hand. "Lets go" she says softly. 

They make their way down to the plane and board, occupying what seem to be the best seats in first class (thanks to Ford's tendency to bribe flight attendants into switching his seats.  _He is Rick Ford after all)._ _  
_

"This is so nice!" Susan announces looking around her, observing her surroundings.

_She was clearly born to be a spy._

"Glad you like it, love. 'av you 'eard anythin' from Nancy yet?" he asks her.

"Not yet" she sighs. "I don't want her to miss her flight! What if she can't find the gate?!" she worries.

"Cooper, Cooper, calm down! I saw 'er get on through the other entrance." 

"You did?" she asks, showing a sign of relief.

"It's 'ard to miss a lady of 'er height, love. She needs to watch out for any low flying planes." he chuckles.

She smiles and lets out a giggle.

"There she is, 'ave I cheered you up a bit now?" he asks her, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Yes. Thank you" she says resting her head on his shoulder. 

 _Are they actually getting close?_  

"Good, I'm not usually the type to cheer peopl-"

Before he can finish, she's fast asleep, head resting on his shoulder, letting out a quiet snore.

He wraps an arm around her whilst she's snuggled into his side. 

He chuckles to himself quietly "Didn't think I was that borin'".

          ----------------------------------------

2 hours into the flight, Susan finally wakes up. 

She looks up at Ford with sleepy eyes, noticing he had layed a blanket over the both of them. 

"Hey" she says before letting out a yawn and stretching out her arms.

"Morin'" he says, laughing a little. "You've been asleep for ages, love. Was wondering 'ow long you'd be out." 

She smiles up at him, "Miss me?" she asks him.

"Might 'ave." he announces.

She smirks. "What time is it?" 

"Dunno, darlin. 'aven't got my phone" he states.

"Where is it?" she asks him in slight confusion.

"Somewhere in economy by now, I would'a thought" he chuckles "Dropped it while you were asleep, didn't wanna wake you up, love"

She smiles at him. "That's sweet, but you could've gone and got your phone" 

"Rather just 'ave a cuddle with you" he says, rubbing his hand over the top of her arm and shoulder, his arm still around her.

She looks up at him through her fringe, moving close to press a soft kiss against his lips, placing one hand on his cheek. They separate their kiss with a soft  _smooch._

"You know, I think I saw a bathroom back there. One of those big first class ones you were talking about" Susan whispers into his ear, placing a hand softly on his thigh.

"I see. Miss Cooper, what exactly would we do in that big bathroom?" he asks her cheekily.

"Anything you want." she announces, kissing him again, more deeply this time.

"I'll go first. Meet me in 2 minutes" she tells him as she gets up. Her ass brushes against his legs as she gets up and walks to the nearest bathroom.

" _Is this really happening?!_ " she thinks to herself as she steps into the bathroom and shuts the door, fixing her hair up a little in the mirror as she waits for him.

2 minutes later he arrives, stepping into the bathroom and pushing her up against the wall with his hands on her waist, kissing her deeply, passionately before she can say a word...

       ------------------------------------------

One by one they return to their seats, trying their hardest to not look suspicious. It feels like everyone is staring at them as they make their way back through the rest of the people enjoying first class.

_No one is enjoying it as much as they are._

"Wow" Ford whispers as he sits back down besides her "Never thought i'd 'ave sex in a airplane bathroom. That's for sure." 

She giggles "It was your idea" she reminds him.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you'd agree to it, love - Glad you did though" he assures her.

She smiles at him and laughs softly, interupted by the sound of her phone vibrating in her bag. It's a text from Nancy. 

_Finally._

She opens up the message reading:

_"Susan and Rick, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ;)"_

She smiles to herself and lets out a soft sigh of relief that she isn't mad. Replying with:

_"A lot more than kissing ;)"_

She puts her phone back into her bag and glances over at Ford who's fast asleep in his seat. She giggles to herself. 

_He's cute when he's sleeping._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!
> 
> I apologise for people who were expecting smut, you're just gonna have to use your imagination instead! ;)


	5. Anything For You, Love

As soon as the wheels touch down in Virginia, they know they  _have_ to keep what happened in Budapest quiet. After all, two agents having intimate relations isn't exactly encouraged, definitely not by Crocker at least. 

Susan has her head resting on Ford's shoulder, cuddled to his side. His arm is layed around her, holding her in close.

"Ford, you do know that no one can know about any of this. We could lose our jobs for all we know"

"I know sweet'eart" he states as he rubs her arm, "I'm just makin' the most of it while I can"

She looks up and smiles at him sweetly.

"The plane's still movin', we can cuddle for a couple 'a minutes before anyone sees us" he reassures her, kissing her head as she lays it back on his shoulder. He watches the plane move slowly out of the window until it reaches a complete stop.

"Home sweet home" She says with a slight sigh, lifting her head from his shoulder and hunting around for her purse.

After letting the majority of the plane get off board to avoid the stampede of eager flyers trying to get out, they make their way to the door.

As they pass the bathroom, Ford taps the door and exclaims "Thank you mate". 

She giggles quietly and slaps his arm playfully.

"Bloody good bathroom that is" Ford says to a flight attendant briefly as they leave the plane 

"Oh my god" Susan says, laughing quietly "You strange, strange man" 

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it, darlin'" he insists, putting an arm around her as they make their way to bag collection.

             -------------------------------------

"Fuckin 'ell" Ford whispers to himself. "Cooper, what colour did you say it was?" he yells over to her.

"Red!"

"I can't fuckin' see a red one, love" he says, hands on hips next to the conveyer belt.

"Ford, it's right there", she points to a large dark orange suitcase passing him as she walks over.

"That isn't red!" he states "That one's passed about 14 bloody times, it's orange, are you colour blind, love?" he asks.

She giggles "No, i'm not, but it's close enough to being red and I thought you might have realised it was mine after seeing the strap around it saying 'Penny Morgan'"

"Who's Penny Morgan?" he asks 

She signs "Nevermind, just give me the bag" she insists.

"Someone's bein' bossy. Might 'ave to show you who the real boss is tonight" he says, raising an eyebrow at her "That is, if i'm still invited...?"

"That depends" she states. "Will you carry my bags for me?" she asks.

"Yeah, i'm a strong bloke, 'ave to use these guns for something" he says as he flexes his biceps.

She laughs "Then yes, you are still invited". He grins at her with an eager smile. She rolls her eyes and watches him start to guide her suitcases through the airport for her.

_Wonder what else she can get him to do..._

"Come on, we need to find Nancy" she says, gesturing for him to follow her. 

"Over there, love" Ford says and points over to a tall slender man on the other side of the conveyer belt. 

She slaps his arm "That's a man!" she says holding back her sweet little giggle.

"Is it?" he asks with a smirk on his face "Looks just like 'er".

"Stop it, mister, or I'll uninvite you over tonight" she warns him laughing slightly.

"Susan!" Nancy shouts from a distance, waving over at her and Rick.

They turn to see her making her way over with a odd grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" Susan asks in a slight laugh.

Nancy points at the two of them back and fourth. "Fooper" she says and giggles.

"Nance, you can't say anything to anyone" she warns. 

"Don't worry, I won't say a word... Fooper"

Ford rolls his eyes

"'eard you banged 50 Cent last night" Ford says  _too_ loudly, trying to change the subject.

"Ford!" Susan exclaims, giving his chest a loud smack.

"Statin' facts, love" Ford replies.

Nancy shrugs her shoulders "You could say that".

"See!" Ford says to Susan, nudging her slightly.

"Nancy, you are far too open about these things" she says giggling.

She shrugs her shoulders again and pulls an 'oh well' type of expression.

Ford just stands laughing quietly.

"We better go, I booked a taxi for 6:30, it's 6:21 now." Nancy announces "Do you need a ride home, Ford?" she asks.

"No tah, love. Got my car parked up outside"

They make their way outside to the taxi, Ford's hauling Susan's bags behind him. He puts them in the back.

Susan smiles at him "I'll see you at 8, my place?" she asks.

"8 it is" he smiles. "You gonna gimme a kiss then?" he asks

She rolls her eyes and kisses him quickly while Nancy stands smirking, chanting 'Fooper' in a whisper.

"See ya later, darlin'" Ford says as he starts to walks away.

Susan and Nancy get in the taxi, he waves to them as they are driven away. She smiles to herself and proceeds to fill Nancy in on what had happened.

          -------------------------------------

The taxi drops Nancy off first and then proceeds to take Susan back to her house.

As soon as the taxi pulls up, she pays the driver and runs inside. She needs to change.

She digs out a gorgeous black, figure hugging dress and some blood red heels. She changes into black lacy lingerie then gets dressed.

_She's never dressed like this before. Especially not when she's staying at home._

She straightens her hair and redoes her makeup, applying dark red lipstick to finish it off.

She proceeds to check her phone for the time, it's 7:57 and theres a knock at the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!
> 
> Phew. Nancy isn't mad! In fact, she's apparently 100% Team Ford (like myself). Hurrah!
> 
> I wonder what's gonna happen at Susan's house tonight? ;)


	6. Welcome Home

Susan makes her way over to the door, taking one last look at herself through the mirror as she passes it. 

As soon as she opens the door, she is confronted by a deep kiss. 

_What an entrance._

Ford pulls away and looks her up and down in disbelief. 

"God you look so fuckin' 'ot" he mumbles before kissing her again. He can feel her laughing against him.

She pats his chest and pulls away "Hi, nice to see you too" she says in a giggle.

"No small talk, love" he says and proceeds to attack her with more kisses, trailing them from her lips to her neck. His arms are wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He kicks the door closed behind him.

She holds onto his biceps for a second and pushes him away, smirking, "Let's go get something to drink, I've got wine in the kitchen".

He sighs with slight annoyance. "Noooo" he whines, threading his arms more thoroughly around her waist. 

"Yes" she insists, unravelling his arms from around her.

He follows her into the kitchen, patting her ass gently as she walks. 

"Ford..."

"Didn't do anythin', love" 

She rolls her eyes and proceeds to the kitchen to get the wine. She points to the couch in the living room, "Sit" she says to him. 

"Yes your majesty" he chuckles "Bossy little minx"

"I can hear you" she warns.

He gives her a thumbs up. "Good" he says and chuckles slightly. 

He gestures for her to join him and pats the empty space on the couch next to him.

"Hold on a second" she exclaims as she pours 2 glasses of wine. 

"Bring the bottle, darlin'" he states.

"Whatever you say "darlin'"" she says, attempting to mock his accent.

"Cheeky little miss, you are, love" he declares "I'm not 'avin this"

She smiles and brings the wine into the living room and occupies the seat next to him. She hands him a glass and sets the bottle on the coffee table.

"Thanks, love" Ford says and places a hand on her thigh.

She smiles at him over the rim of her wine glass as she takes a sip "You're welcome".

She looks up to see him just staring at her. "You look absolutely stunnin', Cooper" he announces before leaning in to kiss her again.

_He definitely likes a cheeky smooch._

"You don't look too bad yourself, mister" she states with a smile when they separate.

They drink their wine quietly for a few moments until...

"No, I can't do this any longer" Ford announces.

"Do wha-"

He attacks her with a kiss so passionate that she melts into his touch. He's near enough ontop of her.

Before she knows it, she can feel his eager hand slithering it's way under her dress. He can feel her smile against him as they kiss.

She wraps an arm around his neck and drags him down closer to her. He finds himself with her legs on either side of him as he kisses her neck.

"Where's the bedroom?" Ford asks her between kisses.

"Upstairs" she announces breathlessly.

He lifts himself from her, "Show me" he says.

She gets up from the couch and gestures seductively for him to follow her. He does.

He follows her as she walks upstairs, trying his hardest to take his eyes off her ass.

She grabs hold of the lapel of his jacket and kisses him quickly before dragging him inside.

_Dominant ;)_

She pushes the door shut behind them and turns to face him, she drags his head down to meet hers and kisses him deeply, pushing him over and onto the bed.

She joins him and feels his hands make their way around to the zipper of her dress, undoing it slowly. He undresses her.

_Jesus Christ. He can't help himself._

_She loves it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter bloomin' 6!
> 
> Apologises for the second time to those expecting smut. Maybe I'll write some at some point. Maybe I won't. You'll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> In the meantime, lets give them some privacy ;)


	7. Wow.

Wow.

"Wow" Susan whispers when they've both calmed down a little, turning to face him, eyes wide.

"You're tellin' me, love. Gettin' the 'ang of this, aren't we?" he asks and grins at her.

"Uh huh" she mumbles and kisses him softly, lifting his arm and wrapping it around her.

She's always liked the cuddling after sex. Sitting quietly, leisurely, no worries, just enjoying the moment. 

"You know..." he says in between kisses, "As much as I love that gorgeous fuckin' black dress o' yours. I much prefer to see this layin' next to me" he announces as his hand slithers to her ass and pinches is gently.

She giggles softly "You do huh?" she smirks.

"Fuckin' love it" 

They lay there for a while, delivering soft kisses to eachothers lips. 

"'ow about we go finish that bottle of wine?" Ford proposes "Could do with a drink after that" he says with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiles.

Neither of them bother getting fully dressed, instead Ford slips back into his boxers and Susan into an oversized tee. They make there way downstairs.

(Ford's idea of walking around the house naked soon became a huge no when Susan explained about old Mr Peterson next door who conveniently always seemed to be sat looking over out of his window every time she was getting changed).

Creepy.

"Ladies first" he says as he allows her to lead him into her kitchen.

"Wow, someone's trying to be a gentleman" she teases.

"What you talkin' about? I'm always a fuckin' gentleman." he declares as he follows her over to the little table in the middle of her kitchen.

She raises an eyebrow at him "Really?"

He shrugs his shoulders and sits down, watching her breasts jiggle as she goes to fetch the wine from the living room.

"Jesus Christ" he mumbles

"What?!" she asks from a distance.

"Nothin' love"

She places the wine bottle down infront of him and finds them some more wine glasses. She retrieves two of her mothers from the back of the cupboard and pours them each another glass.

She sits down besides him, chair twisted slightly so she can look at him. 

She's had sex with Rick Ford 4 times in less than 24 hours. Rick Ford!

"It's been nice these past days, don't you think?" she asks him before taking another sip of her wine.

"I've loved every minute, darlin'". He trails his hand up her thigh and leans in, kissing her tenderly, feeling her smile against his mouth as his hand reaches further and further up her leg. 

She places a calming hand over his, "Let's get some food first, okay?".

"Alright, but you owe me" he says, eyebrow raises and grinning at her.

"Anything you want" she smirks.

\----------------------------------- 

After 15 minutes of arguing over what take out food they should order, they decide on Chinese food. Susan's scatters though the kitchen drawer looking for a flyer with the number written on it.

"A little help here, Ford?"

"I told you we should 'ave ordered pizza" he announces.

She looks at him with the most unamused face. "Help. Now." she insists.

"Alright, calm down" he says as he slips off his chair and over to the counter where Susan is standing.

At first glance he sees the flyer hanging from the side of the drawer. "Found it"

She sighs, "Thank you" 

"S'alright, love, now let me order some food, i'm starvin'" 

She pushes the phone to his chest and offers him a soft kiss.

"You call them. I'll pour the wine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent posted in AGES! Here you go have Chapter 7! Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments left on this fic, they are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> This is the first fic I have ever written so I apologise if it isn't so great.
> 
> I really love this fandom and this ship so I just wanted to have a go at writing a little bit of something to make up for the lack of fanfic for this film.
> 
> I'm a HUGE fan of Melissa McCarthy and 'Spy' itself so I enjoyed writing this even though it probably makes no sense!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, thank you :)


End file.
